I really hate you
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Another version of 'I really love you'. In Yuki's dreams, Shuichi forces him to marry him. Then he dreams of Shuichi dying in front of him and it wakes him up. A call from hospital makes his life miserable...


**I really hate you**

Disclaimer: No, Gravitation does not belong to me.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: Romance, slight romance, slight suspense, slight humor

Pairing: Yuki and Shuichi

Warnings or notes: One shot, shonen-ai, mild cursing words, OOC-ness, around 1000+ and beware of language problems. English is not my main language.

Thanks for those who asked me to write another version of 'I really love you' which has a sad ending. Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot and please review ne? Thanks!

And thanks empath-no-tenshi for being my beta-reader!

**: Ready…Go :**

'Where is that brat?' Yuki Eiri, the well-known, Japan's best romance novelist mentally asked himself. Needless to say, that 'brat' on his mind just now was none other than the famous young singer of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi. It was really rare that he would be late to come back home and start yelling 'YUKI', 'YUKI', 'YUKI' endlessly. However, the novelist decided to take a brief rest before Shuichi came back. He had, indeed fallen asleep in front of his laptop.

"YUKI!" Shuichi shouted loudly while he flung himself at his lover.

"What is it?" asked the man in an irritated voice. His cigarette was still burning at the end of his lips.

"...Letsgetmarried," Shuichi mumbled, his face blushed.

"What?" Yuki didn't hear him clearly when he talked like that.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!" This time Shuichi yelled on top of his lungs and Yuki swore he would be deaf. Shuichi was hugging him so tightly, like he would run away when the singer voiced out his bold thought.

"Stop that, damn it!" Yuki screamed back, his eyes were so angry and violent. To his surprise, Shuichi was not beside him when he turned to shoot him a death glare. "What...?"

"YUKI!" Suddenly Yuki was attacked by the hyper singer and fell on the ground.

"ARGH!" Yuki turned out to be so angry and yet embarrassed. When he had the chance to look at Shuichi clearly, he nearly choked. The pink-colored hair singer was dressed in a wedding gown for God's sake! A GOWN!

"Yuki, would you be my prince? Would you be my husband? Would you be my lover forever? Would you...," all Shuichi did was asking lots and lots of questions until Yuki thought this time he was really going to be deaf. 'If I'm having nightmare, please let me wake up!' Yuki thought and when Shuichi looked at him with a sudden depressed expression, he was startled.

"Yuki...I understand...You hate me...I'm nothing...URGH!" Shuichi coughed violently. Blood was coming out from his mouth profusely. "So, my last wish with you...can't be granted...You never love me...I...really...hate...you...Yuki."

Yuki woke up from his nightmare panting and sweating a lot. That Shuichi he saw was really looking **real**, and as if he was there. 'No...I'm scaring myself...There is no way that brat is in my dream...' But that sad and empty face of Shuichi in his dream kept replaying in his mind.

"_You never love me...I..really hate you...Yuki..."_

When he was in deep thoughts, his phone rang. "Who is it to call at this hour?" Yuki mumbled to himself while picking up the phone.

"Yuki-san, come to the hospital immediately. Shuichi-kun was hit directly by a car! Please, hurry!" the man who called sounded very desperate and nervous. Judging the caller would be Hiro or either Kei, or anyone whom he could trust, Yuki hung up and hushed to take his car keys. 'Man...don't tell me that dream is a kind of dark omen...Damn it!' Yuki decided to leave his damn door's lock. Then, he ran towards his car.

Upon arriving at the addressed hospital, Yuki parked his car in the guests' area and ran towards the receptionist counter. The others, as expected, were at there, waiting for him.

"Where is Shuichi?" It was rare of Yuki to call the singer's name. But now, Yuki did not care for anything. He wished he would see his young lover's sweet plus energetic self again, not the dull and sad Shuichi he had seen in his dream.

"He...He...," Sakano sobbed, unable to continue his speech. All of them were crying.

"I asked where is Shuichi, damn it!" Yuki felt his blood boiling for no one seemed to answer his curiosity in a clear way. He hoped his nightmare was not becoming true. Yes, not the wedding part, not the dying-Shuichi part either. XP

"He...is dead...," Hiro voiced out. He was crying as well. He looked so heart-broken. "When you were coming over...his heart beat...went...off..."

"What the hell!" Yuki nearly screamed out aloud. It was then Yuki turned to leave. No one dared to stop him, knowing that novelist could be really harsh when he was mad or depressed.

Yuki drove back to his house and fell on the couch in silence. The news shocked him, needless to say. The usually cool and calm novelist wanted so much to cry. Indeed, he was shaking badly to hold back his tears. "Why! Why!"

"Because you never love me...," a very familiar voice came out behind Yuki. He turned and saw the one he loved dearly-Shuichi.

Shuichi stood in front of him, looking very pale and sad. "You hate me...Yuki...I hate you..."

"No, Shuichi...No...," Yuki shook his head strongly. He was not dreaming, was he? So, this was Shuichi's soul?

Seeing Shuichi began to vanish, Yuki shouted. "I LOVE YOU!"

Shuichi's face was still blank. "Really?" Finally he asked at the author. Yuki nodded slowly, eyes down on the floor sadly.

"You don't hate me even if I tricked you?" A nod.

"You don't hate me even if I lied?" Another nod.

"Do you really love me until you'll agree to marry me?" Another nod. Yuki was too desperate to wonder why did Shuichi ask him those questions.

"YAY! YUKI!" Shuichi flung himself at Yuki and hugged him tightly. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise when Hiro and the others burst into the house. All of them were looking so happy and entertained. Wait...Entertained?

"HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY, YUKI!" Shuichi exclaimed happily. "It was just a joke we all thought of so that you will get surprised!" Shuichi beamed around innocently, unaware of how did angry and dangerous Yuki looked right now.

So, all those tears and stupid tales were just joke! Yuki swore he would get them back someday! Didn't they go too far!

"STUPID!" Yuki yelled angrily at them. Most of them freaked out by his sudden outburst. Shuichi fell on his bottom because he was too surprised.

"Yuki...you said you won't be angry no matter what!" Shuichi protested before Yuki could say anything.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by his shoulders and kissed him, ignoring the people there. "You don't know how surprised and afraid I was just now! Dammit! I was so depressed!" Yuki hissed when he pulled away. "Don't joke like that anymore..."

Shuichi smiled widely when he saw the caring and loving side of Yuki. He kissed Yuki back softly. "Fine. But you must answer me a question." Yuki nodded slowly. "...Can we...get married?"

Yuki fell down on the floor, turning into a stone comically. All the others laughed when they saw the funny scenes between those two.

"This time...my nightmare really becoming truth...," Yuki murmured to himself. Behind him, was the wearing-wedding-gown Shuichi he had seen in his dream...no...nightmare! But deep inside his heart, he was so glad that his Shuichi was in a good shape and all healthy.

**: The End :**


End file.
